


Onboarding Troubles

by To_Shiki



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan)
Genre: Gen, Silly, challenge for training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-07 10:40:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8797660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/To_Shiki/pseuds/To_Shiki
Summary: Bane and his trouble flying to the Bahamas.





	

Bane was having the worst day.  He was stuck at the airport overnight because his flight was delayed for a long time.  Not only did his final destination get changed from the Bahamas to Arkham Asylum, but his seat was moved from 1st class to solitary.  While in Arkham he overheard his flight was permanently cancelled!  To top it all off baggage claim called to say they lost all of his luggage.

He’d been looking forward to wearing the bright floral Hawaiian shirts Talia had bought him last week.

**Author's Note:**

> For onboarding we had to give presentations. One group made us write 5 words from the target vocab of their mock lesson. This was my result.


End file.
